garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Video Airlines (Episode)
Video Airlines is the third segment from the thirty eighth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield, Jon, and Odie try to watch a movie, only to constantly find one that they have no desire to watch. Plot Garfield and Odie are hiding in a houseplant, with Garfield warning Odie to be careful of an enemy. Suddenly, the “enemy” arrives, which is a stream of popcorn that Jon unleashes, which floods the kitchen. Jon and Garfield each grab a bowl full of popcorn (with Garfield using an army helmet) and head into the living room for a movie. Jon turns on the TV to the Mediocre Movie Matinee presentation, which is Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2. Uninterested, Jon switches to Adequate Theater, which is airing the same movie. Another channel brings up Binky the Clown, who suddenly shows the movie as “a special Binky surprise”. Garfield then suggests the Spanish language channel, which is airing a Spanish dub of Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2. Changing gears, Jon decides to go to a video rental store to get a movie to watch. There, Jon goes through a lengthy process for store membership, while Garfield sings a song to Odie about the wonders of watching videotapes. By the time Jon obtains his rental card, almost all the videos in the store have been taken. Odie spots one remaining, which Jon grabs out of desperation. Back at home, Jon inserts the videotape into the VCR, sits down with Garfield and Odie, and turns on the TV. As luck would have it, the video turns out to be Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2. Jon turns off the TV, having no intention of watching the movie. He then declares that they’ll “have to do something drastic”- watch a movie at a multi-cinema theater. There, they get tickets for Theater #29, which is a long walk away. When they finally reach their destination, Jon makes sure the movie is not Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2. The trio take their seats, wondering what the movie is, which soon turns out to be a sequel- Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 3. They prepare to leave, only to find the other theatergoers to consist of creatures similar to the ones from the films. Under pressure from the creatures, they decide to stay. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie Major Characters *Actor (voiced by Neil Ross) *"Sylvia"/Creature Minor Characters *"Mediocre Movie Matinee" Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) *"Adequate Theater" Announcer (voiced by Jim Davis) *Binky the Clown *"El Cine Spectacular" Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) *"Video Everything" Clerk (voiced by Neil Ross) *Usher #1 (voiced by Neil Ross) *Usher #2 (voiced by Neil Ross) *Creature (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia *The Klopman Diamond is featured as one of the items requested for a membership card. *While hiding behind the plant, Garfield is wearing American M1 steel helmet adorned with leaves and a sandwich as a camouflage. *''Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage'' is revisited in Day Of Doom; the fifth installment of the film series is repeatedly shown at a movie theater after Garfield wishes for Mondays to disappear. *In the episode's Spanish dub, the "El Cine Spectacular" channel is in English. *The episode features a blonde cat with a similar design to the characters Gwendolyn and Lola. Goofs *When Garfield blinks in the video store, his eyes are discolored yellow. Songs *Video Airlines Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2